1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for testing the Shore-hardness of rubber-like (elastomer) articles, particularly articles having rubber/metal parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the completion of manufacture of rubber/metal parts, all finished parts must be tested for hardness at the final inspection. The sorting of the good from the bad is a customer requirement, which additionally must be certified in writing.
The conventional instruments used to date for hardness-testing rubber-like bodies according to Shore A and Shore D have a measuring head with a movable penetrator element, which is placed onto the surface of the body which is to be tested. However, this manual operation is laborious and cumbersome, and also boring for the operator, so that it is not suited for a continuous final inspection.